My shy, lovable husband
by Yuki Minamoto
Summary: What if Lightning and Noctis were husband and wife? Playful foreplays and seducing? WARNING: LIMES INCLUDED IN THIS STORY! Please comment! Lightning and Noctis One-shot.


**My shy, lovable husband**

**---------------------------------------**

**This is going to be a one-shot or a story, if it's good enough for my fans. The poem you're about to read really makes me blush! **

**Love so sweet**

**_You woke me up from my sleep_**

**_and drenched my heart with a love so deep._**

**_When I look into your eyes _**

**_I see my reflection,_**

**_my feelings for you I do not despise._**

**_You treat me like the princess I should be_**

**_by pouring your sweet and sensual love all over me._**

**_When I see you biting your lip and anxiously trying to kiss me,_**

**_I debate in my mind whether or not I should let you taste me._**

**_You stand there with your body all quiet with that sexy body,_**

**_and I think in my mind,"Oh, my gosh, what a hottie."_**

**_When I hear you speak, all your beautiful voice does_**

**_is make me weak,_**

**_I love you for this and_**

**_I love you for that,_**

**_but you love me for everything and that._**

**By Jessica Kae Teal**

**_

* * *

_**The sheets were warm and comfortable as a woman around her early 20s shifted back and forth . She felt a cold spot on the left where her husband was sleeping . She opened her light blue eyes slowly, expecting a face of her husband blinking with recognition and softly smiling at her.

All she saw was an empty side of the bed that they shared. She got up and looked around their bedroom. It was dark, the curtains showed a glimmer of light shining through the cracks. The bed was huge, fit for a king, or shall she say, a Prince. The pillow that she slept in still made an imprint of her head, while her husband's was already fluffed and full.

Her light blue eyes scanned the room; the bed curtains were fluttering gently in the breeze as she noticed one of the windows opened. Lightning didn't mind. It was warm outside and the room did need a bit of airing out.

Then the bedroom door opened to reveal man with dark, blue hair in a towel come in, wiping his wet hair. He noticed his wife awake and smiling at him. He tried to play it cool as he began drying his hair. He blushed as he heard his wife cover up a giggle.

He turned around with a annoyed face,"W-what? You haven't seen a man dress before?" Lightning couldn't hold it in anymore,"Hahaha! You look so cute!" His ears flamed as he heard the word 'cute'. He shook his head and began drying himself again.

His wife laid on the bed and turned around, allowing herself to see this man in all his glory. The towel was tied to his waist precariously, as if one tug would make it fall. Lightning shook her head with that thought, though it had been some time since they made love.

She showed her legs, bare and smooth through the white sheets, and teasingly, she stretched her arms and legs, showing a bit more of her legs along the way. Noctis knew what she was doing and resisted the temptation to look.

Lightning frowned,'_So, he isn't falling for it, huh? I guess I have to kick it up a notch._' She sighed loudly and took off the blanket with a quick _swish_! She showed her white, v-shaped nightgown, Lighting's light, red hair hung loose around her shoulders as she got up.

"It's so hot in here. Maybe I should go take a shower." Noctis glanced at her and blinked. His wife crept over the open window and closed her eyes, the warm air moved her hair slowly and gently. The white gown moved seamlessly around her body, highlighting her curves around her waist, breasts, and bottom.

He groaned mentally,'_Damn, she's just playing with me isn't she? I'm not going to let her._' His wife turned around to see Noctis turn his face quickly away from her. She smiled,'_Almost. He's about to crack_.' With the most casual voice she spoke,"Honey? Do you need help undressing?"

Noctis flinched, he was screwed,'_Shit..._' With the most normal voice he could muster he replied,"No, I'm fine. Just go take a shower. You said it was hot right?" Lightning bit her lip,'_So, he wants to play hair to get huh? Fine, let's play._'

"Alright, then. But I need a towel." She looked at Noctis who sighed,"Where's yours?" She shrugged,"It's washing right now. I'm going to use yours okay?" He nodded and she walked toward him and grabbed his butt.

He jumped and turned around to see an innocent Lightning putting her hands behind her back. "What the hell was that for?!" Lightning faced her husband, who was beginning to turn red from the sexual advancement *harassment*.

"I was grabbing the towel." She said to him as a matter-of-fact . Noctis's blue eyes looked at his wife with a surprised face and glared at her playfully. '_I'm falling for it. Damn._' As she reached for the bottom of the towel, Noctis grabbed her hand and with a quick tug, he pulled her towards him. As they collided, the towel fell off; Lightning looked at the shocked Noctis, and mentally cheered.

"Ooff!" "Ouch!" The couple fell on top of each other with a quiet _thump_. Noctis felt his neck burn up as he saw Lightning on top of him, what surprised him even more was that his legs were open and Lightning was in the middle! He flinched,'_Oh, shit._'

Lightning stared at the dumbfounded Noctis with a faint red tint across her face. '_Oh no....I can feel his....oh god....it's firm!' _They didn't speak for several seconds. The Prince felt the white, silk nightgown caress his body and his groin.

He looked away, failing to hide his embarrassment and the temptation. Lightning breathed heavily, her face was hot and her body excited,'_Okay....this wasn't what I had in mind. H-his....penis...oh my god....why the hell did we have to land on the floor?! WHY NOT THE DAMN BED?!' _She mentally cursed herself for her foolishness.

They heard the door open, Lightning and Noctis screamed,"NO! DON'T OPEN THE----!" The scream failed as the door finally opened to reveal Laris and Marcus ready for the meeting. Laris looked at the couple on the floor, his jaw dropped, Marcus stood at the door frozen with shock.

The couple blushed deep red. Noctis was the one who spoke,"This really isn't what it looks like." Lightning felt exposed and had no other choice but to bury her face on Noctis's wet chest. They didn't speak for a minute, the tension rising more and more.

"So, you guys are busy right?" Marcus said indifferently. Laris shouted,"What the hell are you thinking?! Noct. has a meeting in 5 minutes with the High Councils!" He pointed at his friend and employer,"We are so screwed if they found out your putting out with your wife!"

Lightning groaned,"My life is over....God, why?" She turned her head and glared at Laris. She took a deep breath and yelled at him,"**ALL I WANTED WAS TO TAKE A SHOWER! BUT NO! GOD HAS OTHER MEANS TO FREAKING EMBARRASS ME! GET OUT NOW!" **

The woman tried to get up, but her partner pulled her back to him, Lightning glared at Noctis, she was at her limit. "Let go of me now, Noctis. Now." Noctis glared at her with icy eyes,"No." His wife grimaced, then she sighed.

Even in this situation, Noctis, whether naked or not, he had a very commanding presence,"Get out. All of you. Now." Before his friends could protest, the door slammed in their faces. Without a word, Lightning got up, walked towards their bed, and went back to sleep.

Th Prince sighed and looked at himself: he was naked on the floor _and_ still wet from his shower_. _His towel lay beside itself on the cold, hard floor. Now, he had an angry wife who wanted sex but she got humiliated instead. '_Maybe I shouldn't be playing hard to get next time....._' He thought to himself.

He looked at the slender figure's back, lonely and dejected, breathing hard, but evenly. The huge bed made it worse, it was way too big for her to occupy all at once. Noctis stood up and climbed into bed. Lightning's voice rang through the silence,"I thought you had a meeting, Noctis." Her back was in front of him, and he smiled. "What? I don't want to leave you here all alone in this big bed." His hand wandered to her smooth waist.

He felt her tense up, and then she relaxed. Her hand was on top his as he began exploring more parts of her body: her stomach, where he rubbed gently and slowly. Then he raised his hand even higher to fondle her breasts. He heard Lightning moan and smirked at her reaction. She moved closer to her husband, feeling his body against hers, she bit her lip as he stopped squeezing her breast and went even _lower_ to her vagina.

Then, a hand stopped him. Lightning turned around and stared at him with her light blue eyes. Noctis couldn't help but feel disappointed, but hid it from her. "Don't you want---." Bu he was interrupted by warm lips colliding against his.

Lightning licked his lips which made him open his mouth to let her in. Her tongue explored his mouth, massaging his tongue roughly. He had no time to react but to let her do what she wanted. This continued for a minute and a half.

He wanted to breath, but she was still kissing him, venting her frustrations in the kiss. '_Damn it Light. Stop. I have to breathe, Stop!_' Without her consent, he broke off the kiss. He gasped and took a breath of air. He looked at his wife who looked at him for another round. She showed no signs of being out-of-breath.

"Huff, huff. Light, you're really mad aren't you?" Noctis panted. The woman nodded and kissed him again, but Noctis had the upper hand. He took her wrists and pushed them against the pillows. As she laid pinned down, he did his part.

His tongue rubbed against hers, fighting for a win. He felt her moan as it came through her mouth and into his. The silence was quiet, yet powerful. Sparks flew as the couple became more passionate in their love-making. _Knock_! _Knock_! "Hey! Noctis, we have to go now! Come on!" It was Laris's voice sounding worried and anxious.

The couple groaned, with a sad face, the Prince got up and kissed his lonely wife good-bye. Lightning smiled, but her eyes pleaded for him to stay even though they both knew that he couldn't. As he got dressed, Lightning asked,"Are we going to finish what we started when you get back?" She opened her legs innocently.

The dark haired man smiled and said yes. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. With a keen eye, Lightning noticed her husband's tie was missing. She got up, opened his drawer, and found it. She smiled as she walked towards him,"You forgot your tie, my Prince." With her quick and skilled hands, she wrapped the blue tie around her husband's collar and arranged it.

Noctis looked at her, red hair so silky and smooth, her light, blue eyes dancing as she arranged his tie, and her strong, gentle hands skillfully wrapping the tie around his collar. His deep blue eyes softened,'_This woman....loves me._' He felt himself blush as Lightning's light, blue eyes looked lovingly at him. She flashed him her rare, amused smiles,"What? Do I amuse you that much?"

Noctis's lips turned into a smile, his arms wrapped around her waist. Then he leaned against her cheek, whispering so quietly, she hardly couldn't hear it. his warm breath sent tingles down her spine. She awaited his answer with baited breath. "Yes," He agreed with his soft voice,"Your my litte...." He whispered some more. Lightning's eye's widened in response. Stunned, she stood there as her husband's lips brushed her cheek.

He gave her one of his killer smiles that somehow made all the women he met weak in the knees and then winked at her. All she could do was stare, dumbfounded. Noctis waved good-bye and closed the bedroom door. When his footsteps disappeared, Lightning could suddenly move. She blinked several times, clearing her mind and the shock that came with it.

She fell to the floor, her legs breaking her fall. All she could do now was to replay his voice over and over in her head.

'_Yes. Your my litte princess, my Columba. My dove that has the sky as your heart and the night as your wings._' Then he murmured something something in Latin, in his tongue became beautiful and somewhat musical as the night itself.

She put her fingers to her lips and smiled,"My shy, lovable husband; you certainly have a way with words." When her heart relaxed, she got up, grabbed the towel on the floor and walked out of their bedroom to take a bath.

_Ut lux ex luna fulsi, sic does nox noctis._

_As the Light from the moon shines, so does the Night._

* * *

**That was so awesome! Whoo-hoo! I finished the first half in my computer and the last half during school. Hahahaha! Finally, I think the poem's really awesome and funny/cute at the same time. The Latin phrase might be wrong, since I'm in my first year in Latin, so sorry! Though, it makes me melt when a Prince like him speaks Latin! *sighs* **

**Did it make you blush? Comment or critize it with fury! I hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Thanks for reading my fellow fanfics. See-you later.**

**---------**

**Your happy author,**

**Animegirl Yuki Minamoto  
**


End file.
